winx_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Recurring And Supporting Characters!
World of Magix Alfea *'Ms. Faragonda' is the Headmistress of Alfea and the strongest and most powerful fairy in the show, as she could take away magical abilities from her students like Bloom and the others at will as shown in the sixth episode of the first season. She is a kind-hearted soul who cares strongly for her students. However, she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. She teaches Convergence to the fairies of Alfea. Faragonda has a good relationship and a little bit of a rivalry with Ms. Griffin of Cloud-tower, another school for witches in the series. In the third season, it is revealed that this is because they, and Headmaster Saladin of Redfountain alongside Oritel and Miriam, had worked together to help defend the world of Domino 1 from Baltor and the three Ancient Witches. Apparently, Faragonda was friends with Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino, and was deeply disturbed by their disappearance. Faragonda is one of the three points of all existing magic; the others being Griffin and Saladin. Faragonda is also a former fairy godmother. Rachael Lillis voiced Faragonda in the 4kids version. *'Assistant Principal Griselda' is the assistant to Ms. Faragonda and Head of Discipline at Alfea. Griselda is the strictest teacher in Alfea. She teaches the fairies a system of techniques involving defense and reflection abilities as well as new spells. Su Meredith voices Griselda in the 4kids version. *'Professor Palladium' is an elf who teaches Potionology at Alfea. He also is in charge of the Magical Reality chamber, as you can tell in the middle of season one and a couple times in season two and three. Between the first and second seasons, he undergoes an evolution and is now a more confident character with an older appearance. Sebastian Arcelus voices Palladium in the 4kids version. His appearance is similar to the Elves of Tolkien's legendarium. *'Professor Wizgiz' is a somewhat eccentric teacher and Leprechaun who teaches Metamorphosimbiosis, the process of changing from one form into another, to the fairies of Alfea. Pete Zarustica voices Wizgiz in the 4kids version. *'Professor DuFour' is a rarely seen teacher. She wears a large scarlet hat and teaches about "good ways" (manners). She has been seen in a few episodes, including an implication that she was once close friends with Musa's parents. She is in love with professor Palladium according to the second episode of season one. *'Professor Avalon' is a teacher of Magiphilosophy, a mix of both magic and philosophy. He is also a paladin. It is revealed very late in the second season that Avalon is an impostor working for Darkar and the real Avalon had been trapped in Lord Darkar's stronghold. *'Mirta' is a fairy who used to be a witch at Cloudtower before joining Alfea. For interfering in the Trix's business, she is turned into a pumpkin for the second half of the first season. Flora keeps the pumpkin in her room and takes care of it affectionately, trying several times to turn her back. By the end of the first season, she is turned back into a girl and becomes a transfer student to Alfea. Amy Palant voices Mirta in the 4Kids version and Gaia Bolognesi voices her in the original version. *'Amaryl' wears a yellow and green fairy outfit and has pink and orange wings. She is from the planet Cosmosia and has power over starlight and all things celestial. She has a bit of an attitude and sometimes she is comical. She also almost always wants to be center stage and, depending on the person, can or can't hold grudges for long. Amaryl may have a friendly relationship with Mirta and Lucy, as she can be seen with them at Musa's concert during season two and the three of them are invited by Musa to come on stage with the Winx for the last song. She and Stella didn't get along very well through the first two seasons, as Amaryl had tried to attack Stella in one of their classes. At the end of the third season Stella and Amaryl have put aside their conflicts. *'Francis' wears a harlequin fairy outfit. She might be the fairy of comedy or maybe the fairy of happiness, judging by her costume, or maybe is a vision fairy like Jolly. She is friendly, seeing as she hands tissues to everyone while Musa sings a sad song, but definitely as an attitude has she mocks Timmy when he comes looking for Tecna in one episode of season two, during Tecna's phase of hating Timmy. *'Knut' was a near-sighted ogre who worked for the Trix but later turned to the good side and now is a janitor at Alfea. He is voiced by Marc Thompson in 4kids.2 *'Concorda' is the guardian of Alfea's Codex. She is bonded to the magic archive of Alfea, where the Codex is hidden within the shelves of books. Concorda loves reading. She also has three pixie pets: a frog, a dingo/fox and a sea horse. She is one of the four powerful pixies in the realm of Magix. Minor Alfea Fairies *'Luna' is a fairy with short green hair who attends the same classes as the Winx Club members. She is mostly see with Priscilla and Katy in season one. *'Nova' is a fairy that debuted in the third season. She has bright orange hair and she is from Solaria. When the Winx girls, minus Stella, are on Andros, she is the one that gives Stella all the latest news about Solaria. She has a high interest in reading everything. She is a fairy of the sun. *'Ortensia' wears glasses and an orange shirt. In her fairy form she keeps her glasses and wears a muffin cap, a pink tank top and a dark-pink skirt. Her powers are music, like Musa, and she is from the planet Sonaria. *'Priscilla' is a red-haired background fairy who is most seen with Luna and Katy. She wears a dark-green fairy outfit with leaf-shaped wings. She flies very fast and has power over wind and air. She is from the realm of Cumulus. *'Ahisa' is a fairy that has long black hair with bangs. She is feisty, confident, pretty and full of energy, and very optimistic. It can be assumed that she and Mirta are friends, as she, Kimmy and Mirta have been seen together in one episode of the second season. Her element color is pink and according to her fairy form she has powers over love. *'Alice' is an elegant-looking girl with long, curly, blue hair. She has a high-necked baby-blue fairy outfit, trimmed with dark blue and a purple cape-like part on her dress. She is Jared's love interest at the end of the second season. Her element color is blue, and she is an Ice fairy from the planet Polaris. *'Cornelia' was mentioned by Professor Griselda in season three as a new Alfea student and is said to be from a planet named Perila. *'Francine' has long red hair and wears a dark blue fairy outfit. Her casual outfit is light blue. Francine is a character of many names, being called Dahlia or Priscilla in some episodes, but the Circle of Power card game refers to her as Francine. She was seen in season one, episode four as a girl who was from a herbal planet and was complaining about bugs. *'Eleanor' is a fairy from Delona that was first seen in season one, episode two as a new Alfea student. Eleanor has long dark-blue hair and was first seen in a light-blue top and a dark-blue mini-skirt. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to attend Alfea because she had sent her registration papers a bit late. *'Giggle' is a fairy with short pink hair. She usually wears a pink halter top and orange short-shorts with green knee-high boots. *'Kadija' is a fairy with brown cornrows. Her fairy outfit is orange with blue accents and her daily outfit consists of a yellow top, jeans and a blue necklace. She seems to be in several classes with Stella and Bloom. Her powers seem to be electricity. *'Kaie' has short, messy red-brown hair. She has not been seen in her fairy outfit, but her normal outfit is a navy-blue beater and jeans. *'Karina' has chin-long brown hair. Her fairy outfit is red and pink, as is her daily outfit. Her daily outfit consists of a maroon and pink sweater and a dark skirt. *'Katy' is a girl seen in a few episodes throughout the series. She wears a pink tank top and skirt with a blue scarf. Her fairy outfit is yellow and has a collar with a bell on it. She has cat ears and a tail. She is the fairy of cats and is from the planet Felinia. *'Kimmy' is a pretty blond fairy who keeps her hair in a bun at the back of her head. She has a purple-and-blue fairy outfit with a corset-like top and blue boots with some pink parts. It can be assumed that she and Mirta are friends, as they have been seen together in two episodes in season two. She is not always the most positive person, but manages to get through obstacles with an attitude. Her power is a season: Spring. *'Krystal' is the princess of lynphea her hair is purple and wears a mint green dress powers healing and nature *'Kylie' is a strawberry-blond-haired fairy with short bangs and a rather skimpy pink fairy outfit. Her powers are unknown, since they haven't been shown in the series. *'Lavigne' is a blond who is often seen wearing a green t-shirt. Lavigne's fairy outfit consists of a lavender midriff top and dark purple shorts with sport shoes and lavender wings. Her powers have been seen as shields and barriers in a purple element color, making us believe that she might be a fairy of protection. *'Lin Poo' is a minor fairy with bright pink hair. Her hair is curled into buns on the sides of her head. For reasons unexplained, she is sometimes seen at Cloudtower. She wears a yellow t-shirt and pink gym shorts as her daily outfit, but nothing is known about her fairy outfit. *'Lolina' is a black haired fairy, whose daily outfit consists of a striped green and white shirt and a miniskirt. She was a contestant in Miss Magix, but did not win. Green gravity-defying rings surround her fairy outfit and her element color is the same. She is the Fairy of Gravity. *'Miky' has curly black hair and wears orange fairy and daily outfits. She is a Star Fairy from the planet Hestia. *'Ortensia-Pia' has black hair, glasses and a purple fairy outfit, and she is easily identified by the purple hat and glasses she wears with it. *'Countess Solyana' was mentioned by Professor Griselda in season one's episode four as a new Alfea student and is said to be from a planet named Tanessa. *'Silicya' is a red-haired fairy. Her fairy outfit is gold with navy-blue accents. *'Selene/Simbeline' is a fairy with bright blue hair. She wears a blue and orange tank top as part of her normal outfit. She seems to be a good student. She is a water fairy. *'Aquaria' she is from the underwater planet of Aquaria and has only walked on dry land once. She probably has power over water and all things aquatic, but this isn't confirmed.